Ensnared In Love And Tentacles
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Cassie has a bad day when bullies strike, but when she runs home, she runs into Phantasmo and Melodica, who are determined to meet their great-niece, but will she give them the chance? Written by guestsurprise per my request. :)


**A story I asked guestsurprise for. :) Thank you, Amiga! :) **

**Ben 10 (because Snare-Oh, Kuphulu, Four Arms, and Ghostfreak are mentioned in here) belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Cassie belongs to guestsurprise. I only own Phantasmo and Melodica.**

* * *

**Ensnared In Love And Tentacles**

"Come and get some!" Cassie thundered, now getting into a defensive stance. Yes, bullies had struck again and she had had enough. Why couldn't they just leave her and her family in peace? No, they were always a problem!

"Come here, wimp!" A bully growled, now snatching her by her hair. In self defense, she turned and threw him into a wall. She never liked to fight, but she was trying to protect herself.

"GET HER!" A girl bully yelled, now charging. Cassie grabbed her and tossing her into the wall too. She then took off, leaving them in the dust. Of course they chased after her, but Cassie knew the area like the back of her hand and continued to run.

"I've got to run faster," she panted, now hearing them try and catch her! She ran towards the mansion; that was the safest place for her. Especially after coming back in town from the teenage Plumber convention!

_Meanwhile…_

Melodica and Phantasmo were sharing a sweet kiss as they fell deep into each other's arms. How they loved each other. They couldn't wait to get married!

"I love you, my sweetheart," he cooed, now kissing her deeply. She moaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"And I love you," she whispered as they parted for a moment. But before he could answer, they heard someone burst into the door. Both looked at each other and then gently eased out of Melodica's room and went into the hallway. They both saw the young redhead stumble in and groan as she fell to her knees in exhaustion.

"Honey?" Melodica said in concern.

"I know. She needs some help; I wonder who that adorable redhead is," Phantasmo soothed, now seeing Cassie weakly trying to get up.

"What should we do? She needs assistance right now," Melodica said, now leaning over the banister as Cassie weakly got to her feet and went into the other room.

"True; let's go now." He said, as the couple slowly eased down the stairs to follow the young girl.

But Cassie was unaware anyone was at home; she weakly walked over to the couch and sat down in the parlor.

"Gosh. It's good to be home! Just me and the TV!" She groaned. "I needed these few minutes alone."

But as she was speaking aloud to herself, the couple watched her curiously and Phantasmo went invisible and floated over to her.

"Now what has a cute one like you down," he whispered to himself, now seeing Cassie with some bruises and leaves in her hair. "It appears you have had an encounter of some sort."

"I just wish I could just disappear sometimes! Good grief!" Cassie said, now throwing her hands up. But as she did, she felt something gently touch her shoulder. It was courtesy of Phantasmo's tail. She jumped up in shock and put her fists up in defense!

"Oh my," Melodica said with a smirk from a hiding spot. "She's a jumpy one."

Phantasmo was smiling as well as because he was very interested in why this new young one was reacting in this way.

"That was weird," Cassie said out loud. But as she sat back down, she felt something tickle her ears. That made her shout and fall off the couch onto the floor!

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…easy…," a voice soothed. Cassie's eyes widened as she saw an Ectonurite looking down at her as he became visible. He looked powerful and strong! He had grayish-white skin and one purple eye. The only thing that snapped her out of her thoughts were the purple cuffs that hung around his wrists, waist, and neck as they jiggled when he moved. "Little one, are you alright?"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cassie shouted, now scrambling to her feet and taking off towards the door. But as she ran, she bumped into Melodica! The female Thep Khufan caught her and held her tightly.

"Easy, honey! No need to fear!" Melodica said. But the moment Cassie got a good look at her, she uncorked another scream and tore herself loose!

"HELP! INTRUDERS!" Cassie said, now trying to run for the door.

"Wait!" Phantasmo said, now flying over and blocking the door. "You're not going anywhere."

"Sweetheart, easy. We just want to know your name," Melodica answered calmly.

"Please…l-leave me alone," Cassie winced, now feeling her legs giving out from running earlier. She also felt dizzy from everything too.

"Young one? Young one, are you alright?" Phantasmo said. But Cassie was determined to make one more run for it. She turned and tried to run for her room, but Melodica pounced on her. At that second, Cassie's eyes rolled back and she fainted. That made Melodica squeal in horror.

"Phantasmo! Phantasmo, she fainted!" The beautiful female Thep Khufan said, now picking up the unconscious child.

"Come, my dear; to my room!" he ordered gently, now taking Cassie from her and flying up to his room quickly. He then placed her on the bed and they then took a look at Cassie's wounds.

"She's wounded; someone did this to her," he deduced.

"Do you think we can convince her to speak to us?" Melodica asked.

"I think we can win her over," he chuckled, now gently bending down and kissing her head. Melodica then placed a phone call to Rachel because they wanted to know about the young one in their midst. Once they learned about Cassie, they waited patiently for the young one to wake up.

* * *

_A few minutes later…_

Cassie groaned and saw the two leaning over her. In fear, she shot up and hid under the bed. Both chuckled at the cuteness and Melodica stuck her head under the bed to see her better.

"Oh, Cassie. No need to be afraid," she smiled warmly.

"N-Now leave me alone! I don't like ghosts or mummies!" She pleaded.

"Well we like you and we will get you to like us too," Melodica giggled, now extending a tendril and tickling her face. Hearing a sharp squeak made Melodica smirk in mischievousness. "Now how about you come out and tell us what happened to you, honey?"

"We want to help you," Phantasmo said, now phasing through the bed and looking at Cassie from an upside down position. That made Cassie back up in shock, but Melodica only laughed lightly.

"Honey, don't let her get away," she smiled, now gently backing up and seeing Cassie jump on the bed to escape. But both adults got in front of her and gave her a devious smile.

"You're not going anywhere until we learn about what happened to you, honey," Phantasmo said, now trying to grab her.

"I'm fine!" Cassie begged, now jumping off the bed and running for the door. She had just made it to the hallway when she felt tendrils and tentacles grab her. She struggled and tried to use her Tetramand strength but both gently pull her back to them.

"Cassie, easy," Melodica soothed. "Don't be afraid of us."

"We're your great uncle and aunt," Phantasmo soothed in her ear.

That made her temporarily pause and look at the two smiling adults.

"Now how about talking to us. We want to know why you're having a bad day and why you're covered in bruises," Melodica prodded gently.

"I-I uh…it's nothing," Cassie said, but squeaked as Phantasmo kissed her ear.

"Listen, you stubborn little redhead. We want answers and we want them now," he playfully growled in her ear.

"And we won't stop until we get them. Come, honey! Let's take her back in here and get her to talk," Melodica winked. Soon Cassie was taken back in the room and pinned to the floor.

"Now are you gonna talk, kiddo?" Phantasmo chuckled, now tickling her neck.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKK! LET ME GO!" Cassie panicked, now trying to break free.

"Nope! Not getting away, darling," Melodica teased, now kissing her neck playfully.

"STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Cassie begged, now laughing in ticklish agony.

"Now do you believe we aren't going to hurt you?" Phantasmo asked, now letting his tail wiggle on her calves.

"PLEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA LET ME GO!" She laughed out, now raising up only to be pulled back down and both adults tickling her neck.

"Wrong answer," Melodica answered, now tickling her stomach more and Phantasmo getting her knees.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA OKAY, OKAY! PLEAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Cassie begged, now finally feeling them stop. Cassie lay on the floor and both adults had her sandwiched lovingly between them.

"Now how about you letting us meet you, darling. I'm Melodica…," Melodica soothed, now kissing her head. "I'm Snare-Oh and Kuphulu's mother."

"And I am Ghostfreak's father. I am Phantasmo," he said gently.

"But how did you all know my name?" Cassie asked curiously.

"We called Rachel and asked about you. And I also remember Four Arms telling me about you," Phantasmo said, a smile in his voice.

"Now can you tell us what is wrong, honey?" Melodica asked gently. "We want to help you."

"Please tell us." Phantasmo encouraged.

Cassie looked at the two and finally felt at ease to speak to them. She slowly explained about the bullies and the fight. But she made sure that they understood it was self-defense. Once she was done, both adults hugged her gently.

"Well, my dear…we don't condone fighting, but we understand why you did," Melodica said. But Cassie's eyes widened in fear suddenly!

"Rachel will be so mad when she hears I was in another fight," Cassie groaned.

"Honey, she won't be upset." Phantasmo soothed.

"But you don't understand; I was in two fights and I don't want to disappoint her anymore! I can't tell Rachel," Cassie said. But before she could say anymore, Rachel walked in from shopping for groceries.

"Tell me what?" She asked. Cassie's eyes widened bigger than the sun and moon and she felt the two adults release her and she hid under the bed.

"Cassie was in a fight with bullies today. We wanted to cheer her up," Melodica explained.

"And while we said we do not condone fighting, we understood why she did," Phantasmo said. Rachel nodded and then walked over to the bed. She stuck her upper body under it and saw Cassie with her face towards the wall. She wouldn't even look Rachel in the eye. Which meant she didn't see the devious smile Rachel gave as she crawled under the bed and grabbed Cassie around her waist.

"Gotcha!" Rachel smiled, now playfully kissing the teen on the ear. Cassie was trapped!

"GAH! AUNT RACHEL NO! NOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Cassie belted out.

"Now what have I told you about running from me? I'm not angry and I understand why you did it if it was self-defense," Rachel explained, now tickling her sides. She then gently pulled the teen out and Melodica and Phantasmo pounced on her too. They continued to tickle her good until Cassie laughed until her voice was hoarse. As she sat up, she hugged her new uncle and aunt.

"I'm sorry for running," she said gently. But both only nuzzled her in return.

"All is well, honey." Melodica cooed.

"Yes. Now come and have some ice cream with us. Tell us about yourself," Phantasmo offered. "Rachel, come with us."

Rachel nodded and just as Cassie opened her mouth, Rachel gently put a finger on her lips. "I know you're sorry, and you are forgiven. Now if you run from me again, I'm going to tickle you until morning, you little redhead." She said in a half serious, but half playful tone.

"Only if you can catch me," Cassie challenged back in a fun tone. That made Rachel shout out in playful anger and take off after her with the others in tow! Life was never dull in their home!

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: Hope you enjoyed it. Goldie! This was for you! :D Cassie and Splix are always my characters who try to remain brave and yet their panic is hilarious. XD **

**To guestsurprise: I love it! Thank you so much, Amiga! :) **

**To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
